


Wenn ich dich küssen würde

by CornChrunchie



Series: Lyrisches zum Tatort Münster [9]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Slash, poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn ich dich küssen würde, was würdest du tun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wenn ich dich küssen würde

**Author's Note:**

> Ich war grade so schön dabei, die Fanfiction für das März-Prompt der Regenbogenchallenge zu schreiben, da überkommt mich plötzlich mitten im Satz eine Idee für ein Gedicht. Die musste ich dann erst mal aufschreiben. Rausgekommen ist das hier.
> 
> **Beta:** Gefühlte hundertmal von mir selbst... aber das gilt vermutlich nicht  
>  **A/N:** Warum schreibe ich meine Gedichte immer aus der Ich-Perspektive? Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist auch mehr so Poetry-Slam als Gedicht, weswegen es einen komischen Rhythmus hat und vorgetragen besser wirkt, allerdings kann ich euch das ja schlecht vortragen und deshalb müsst ihr schon wieder mit diesem komischen Rhytmus klar kommen. Ich gebe auch ganz ehrlich zu, dass mir normale Geschichten besser liegen - finde ich jedenfalls. Allerdings macht Übung ja bekanntlich auch den Meister und zum Glück muss das hier niemand lesen, der es nicht will.  
> Viel Spaß!

 

*~*~*

 

Ich liege hier

und ich fühl mich allein.

Will eigentlich schlafen

und bei dir sein.

 

Die Gedanken sind wach,

fahren hupend durch mein' Kopf

und es ist ihr lauter Krach

der mich nicht schlafen lässt.

 

Ich stelle mir Fragen,

die ich mir nicht stellen will

und ich schreie nach Ruhe,

doch sie bleiben nicht still.

 

Wenn ich dich küssen würde...

Was würdest du tun?

 

Würdest du lachen,

Witze drüber machen,

es weiter erzählen

und mich damit quälen?

 

Wenn ich dich küssen würde,

was würdest du tun?

 

Mich an dich drücken

und all die Lücken

verschwinden lassen,

die uns noch trennen?

 

Und sind wir uns nicht eigentlich

schon so nah und gelegentlich

nur durch stumme Angst getrennt?

 

Angst vor den Konsequenzen,

Angst vor einer Spielerei,

Angst vor Nähe und Distanz

und Angst vor zu viel Träumerei.

 

Wenn ich dich küssen würde,

was würdest du tun?

 

Würdest du schreien, voller Zorn und Wut,

ihn in mir erlöschen, all den Mut?

Den ich nicht habe, denn sonst würd' ich's ja wissen,

was du tun würdest, würde ich dich küssen.

 

Wenn ich dich küssen würde,

was würdest du tun?

 

Oder würden wir uns zusammen

in dem Kuss verlieren?

Die Gefühle entflammen

und die Zeit einfrieren?

 

Wenn ich dich küssen würde,

was würdest du tun?

 

Würdest du mit deinen Blicken

meine Zweifel im Keim ersticken,

mich in dir verlieren lassen,

bis ich mich gefunden hab?

 

Wenn ich dich küssen würde,

was würdest du tun?

 

Würdest du die Augen schließen,

aus „einsam“ ein „gemeinsam“ machen,

diesen Moment mit mir genießen

und mich nicht mehr gehen lassen?

 

So frage ich dich,

doch die Frage hör' nur ich.

Immer wieder und wieder aufs Neue.

 

Wenn ich einmal in meinem Leben ehrlich zu dir wäre...

was würdest du tun?

 


End file.
